


Take me to Church

by Mrs_Rosenberg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Language, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rosenberg/pseuds/Mrs_Rosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow helps Tara go to sleep after an intense spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The title is from the song “Take me to Church” by the artist Hozier. There are major changes to canon and may contain some canon impossibilities, and as with most stories of Willow/(alive)Tara this is AU. One last thing, I mean no disrespect to anyone’s religion, if you are particularly sensitive about religious beliefs I strongly advise you not read this.

              Giles and Xander had their reservations over resurrecting Anya, and Tara certainly had her own. But above all, she remembered being dead, watching down from a Heaven-like plane on Willow. She felt a longing for Willow, but knew that it was not her place to request going back to Earth. When Buffy requested of the Powers That Be that Tara be brought back, she realized that she preferred being with her soul mate over being in a Heaven and knew Anya would feel the same. Pushing back her vow to not alter life or death, she agreed.

                Atop a hill, they stood in a square. It was not night, but dawn, nor was a dark incantation spoken, for Tara had no place with dark magic, and that, she could not push back. Instead, they stood, not touching. Willow was across from Tara, Giles across from Buffy, and Xander in the middle. They stood for what seemed like hours and finally, a low hum arose from Tara’s vocal chords. At first it was soft and calming, soon it ceased to sound human. Willow watched as Tara began floating above the ground and balls of light sprang from her form, searching for Anya’s soul and whatever remained of her body.

                The humming sounds filled her ears and she was mildly aware of Giles and Buffy being knocked to the ground. Xander, who was sitting from the beginning, stood up and involuntarily opened his arms. A glowing and impalpable Anya began to materialize in his arms. Willow watched as Tara continued to rise above the ground, now clearing the height of the tall trees surrounding them. She could feel the extreme difference of this spell and the spell Willow had done to bring back Buffy. Anya’s resurrection was not any more powerful than Buffy’s had been, but had been pure light, not a trace of dark magic to be found.

                Willow continued looking at Tara with awe, not comprehending how she was capable of doing a white resurrection. When Tara reached her peak, around 60 feet, her eyes slowly opened and she made eye contact with Willow. Although Willow was far from Tara, she was immediately able to feel the eye contact they had. She felt as though she were looking into the eyes of God. Finally Anya’s body and soul were restored and made one in Xander’s arms and as soon as Willow blinked everything was normal. The birds and animals acted as though no disruption had occurred. Buffy and Giles were on their feet, looking a little dazed. Anya and Xander were hugging, and Willow was staring at Tara, wide and teary eyed. It had been years since Willow’s last spell and being able to feel how much Tara’s power had grown had given her a high like no other.

                After a silent drive home, Tara had immediately made her way to the bedroom.

“Tara, are you okay, feel anything funny?” It was irrational to be worried about Tara randomly dying, but Willow had gained this fear in the past few years.

“Will, I’m not going to die again,” Tara smoothed Willow’s hair, knowing of her fiancée’s irrational fear “I just need to sleep”

Willow suddenly wore a worried expression on her face, “And I’ll wake back up Willow, I promise, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be here”

               Willow gently kissed Tara; secretly scared she might break her or ruin some illusion and find that her lover is still dead, scared that she might have to go back to reminiscing on better times and staring longingly at Polaroids and considering different ways of joining Tara in the afterlife.

                Willow made sure Tara made it to the bed and covered her up when she realized she didn’t have the energy to do it on her own. She bent down and kissed Tara’s forehead, thanking her for bringing back the lover of the person she considered her brother. She took up her house keys and left to take a walk, needing to walk off some of the extra energy that had found its way onto her skin. When she closed and locked the door behind her, she looked up at the sky and saw total darkness. It was night, she hadn’t noticed it sooner, but the ritual had taken hours.

                Willow paced around, instinctively keeping an eye out for any threats or demonic activity, despite no longer being in Sunnydale. She breathed in the crisp air and stopped by an apartment building a few blocks from her and Tara’s house. She looked into the window she knew to be Xander and Anya’s room, knowing they were once again together, that they had their future as a couple given back to them. She remembered the feeling when Buffy had stepped aside to reveal a crying Tara. She turned on her toes and made her way back to their house.

                Her hand hovered over the doorknob, wondering if she could handle being around such power. After a few minutes she apprehensively opened the door and stepped inside. She closed and locked the door and turned around to see Tara on the couch.

                “Baby, did something happen? Why aren’t you in bed?”

                “I can’t sleep Willow. I thought I was tired, but I’m kind of-” Tara stopped mid-sentence and searched for a word.

                “sick, worried, scared?” Willow tried.

                “wired”

                Tara stood and took Willow’s hand. She immediately felt Tara’s energy, diminished now. Willow inadvertently floated a few centimeters above the ground and watched as Tara’s body did the same, floating straight to their bedroom. The door closed gently behind them, with no effort on either one’s part, and they literally fell into bed.

                “What was that Tara? Did you do that?”

                Willow’s question went unanswered as Tara kissed her. Willow felt the energy she thought was diminished rush into her. She felt it touch her every nerve. She felt it rush into her stomach, her head, and her lungs. As Tara positioned herself on top of her, Willow felt it sink into more intimate areas. Tara’s tongue made its way into Willow’s mouth as she kissed her gently and deeply. Willow placed her hands on the nape of Tara’s neck and held her head there.

                Tara moaned into Willow’s mouth and Willow finally felt the power completely fill her, moving and massaging her from the inside. Tara felt as though she had crawled inside of Willow, being completely encompassed by her. She felt like she was fucking Willow, despite no sexual contact being made. Tara moved her hands from either side of Willow’s head to grasp her hips and Willow felt the energy rush from the other parts of her body and fill her to the brim. She had never felt anything like it and she lost control. She began bucking her hips and broke the kiss, moaning and writhing underneath Tara. As Tara reached her own climax, she finally felt completely drained of her energy and relieved of the pressure she had been harboring. The energy dissipated as Willow calmed down, breathing deeply.

                Tara kissed Willow and Willow pulled Tara down, hugging her and holding her body, letting her get the sleep she greatly deserved.


End file.
